Which do I choose?
by dashpace778
Summary: What will happen when Ash is stuck in trouble of who he is going to choose? Read to find out!
1. The Remeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

Which should I chose

Chapter 1: The re-meeting

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt" said a spiky haired boy with brown eyes.

"Pika Piiiiiiiiiii" said his yellow mouse Pokemon with lightning sparks coming out of it.

"Vulpix" the fox like Pokemon said as it fell on the ground in defeat.

"Well, it looks like you won again Ash. Vulpix, return!"

"Yep it sure does Brocko. Now let's go to camp. I'm hungry!"

_Back at the camp…_

"Hey Dawn! I won again!" Ash said

"That's great Ash! You can tell about it after we eat. I'm hungry!" Dawn said.

"Tell me about it. Hey Brock. When is our food gonna be ready?"

"Five more minutes, Ash" Brock said irritated that Ash had said that twenty times in the last ten minutes.

"Pika chu Pika" said the electric mouse Pokemon eating ketchup.

Dawn: "Why don't we take a stroll trough Kanto? It seems like a nice place to look around in.

Ash: Good idea! I'll give you my grand tour!

The two (who were secretly dating) held each others hand in a stroll through Pallet Town.

Ash: … And this is my house!

Dawn: Can we say hi to your mom? Please?

Ash: Ok, fine.

Ash put the key in the hole and turned.

He saw Misty inside. Ash said when he came back from Sinnoh he would date Misty.

Misty: Hi Ash…

Ash: Hi Misty…

Misty: Hey Ash can I see you upstairs for a minute?

Ash: Sure

Upstairs...

Misty: What on earth do you think you're doing! You said you would date ME!

Ash: OK. Two qustions: How did you know we were dating just by looking at us.

Misty: I've traveled with you the longest. DUH!

Ash: And how come you haven't gotten rid of your temper yet?

Misty: Huh...

Misty forgot that she needed to drop her temper before dating Ash.

Misty: OK sweetie.

Ash: You can't fool me _that_ easily.

Misty: Ok whay do I have to do to win you over.

Ash: Don't worry, I have every thing all planned out...

Cliff hanger! I know You can't wait to see the next chapter! But I'm not giving away the surprise!


	2. Contest starting

Contest starting.

* * *

Misty: A WHAT!

Ash: A contest! It has challenges that will determine who will be my girl friend.

Misty: That deserves a mallet slap!

Misty tried to slap with her mallet but Ash slapped it out of her hand up into the air, caught it, closed it then gave it back.

Ash: Temper, Misty, temper.

Misty: How did you counter my mallet?

Ash: I know you all to well. I just need every one who wants to be in it sign this contract.

He showed her the contract that read, "Any person you becomes too tempered or decides to cheat in any way will get a strike. If a girl gets 3 strikes she is disqualified and no longer able to compete."

Ash: I just have to get all the competitors to sign this.

Misty: I'll rally up every one. You just go get Dawn.

Five minutes later…

Dawn: A WHAT!

Ash: Jeez! Stop yelling! Something tells me I will be hard of hearing by the end of the day! Just sign this contract if you want to compete.

Dawn: Ok!

Door bell: * chimes *

Delia: I'll get it. Oh hi May.

May: Hi Mrs. Ketchum. Have you seen ash around?

Delia: He's in the living room.

May: Ok, Thanks.

Ash: May, what are you doing here?

May: Misty called me. She said you were having a girlfriend contest.

Ash: Just sign here.

May signed the contract as told.

May: So, who are the competitors so far?

Ash: Dawn, Misty and you.

Doorbell: * chimes *

Ash: I'll get it.

20 girls started rushing trough the door and trampled Ash to death.

Thankfully Dashpace778's Conflict: Global Terror medical team was on standby. They quickly revived Ash. Ash woke with a start.

Ash: EVERYBODY OUT!

The 20 girls went out disappointed. Ash marched up the stairs burning up minutes on his video phone.

Ash: Why did you call 20 girls to my house?

Misty: Because they all wanted to see you.

Ash: Well thank you so much! If it wasn't for you I would have never met the author's awesome medical team. Even if I did had to be trampled to death.

Misty: Who's the author?

Ash: The person who controls our every action.

Misty: Cool.

Ash: But don't call anyone else. Ok?

Misty: Ok!

The next day…

Ash: The first contest

* * *

Another cliff hanger. Ideas welcome for contest.


	3. Contest 1

Contest 1

I do not own any songs.

Ash: The first contest is … a singing contest! Misty goes first.

Misty: Ok. Here goes nothing!

I came to play  
I came to play  
There a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
I came to pay  
Say goodbye to the good old days  
They're never coming back  
Watch your future fade  
I came to play  
I came to play to get my dues paid  
I guess you had a dream  
But it can't be safe  
I came to play

I'm here to stay  
Best get out of my way  
I have come to play

Ash: 7 out of 10! Nice job! May is next.

May: Ok!

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me

You got your rules and your religion  
All designed to keep you safe  
But when rules start getting broken  
You start questioning your faith

I have a voice that is my savior  
Hates to love and loves to hate  
I have a voice that has the knowledge  
And the power to rule your fate

I hear voices crying  
I see heroes dying  
I taste the blood that's drying  
I feel tensions rising

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand

Ash: Nice, 9 out of 10! Dawn's turn!

Dawn: My turn!

If you close your eyes, your life will, a naked truth revealed,  
dreams you never lived and scars never healed,  
in the darkness light will take you to the other side,  
and find me waiting there,  
you'll see if you just close your eyes.

Eyes in the sky,  
trapped inside somebody's dream,  
too close to the fire,  
yet cold and so numb without me,  
the fever has broken, the river has run to the sea,  
washed in the ocean, and saved by a voice inside me.

Inside me a light was turned on,  
and I was alive,  
If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth revealed,  
dreams you never lived and scars never healed,  
in the darkness, light will take you to the other side,  
and find me waiting there,  
you'll see if you just close your eyes.

Ash: 20 out of 10! Dawn wins the first contest! Nice job every one!

Score: Dawn 1 Misty 0 May 0

Dawn: Yay!

Misty ran outside.

Misty: Curse you author!

Author: I guess you won't be having Ash in the future… unless you apologize!

Misty: Sorry!

Author: Go inside. There will be a note in the script.

Misty ran inside to find the note promised to her. It read "If you want to be with Ash, get the other girls disqualified. Try to start a rumor! Signed the author" Misty smiled at the thought of being with Ash.

Misty: Hey Dawn.

Dawn: Yeah.

Misty: I hear May is looking to snag Ash and run!

Dawn: What!

Dawn walked over to May angrily.

May: Hi Dawn!

Dawn: What do you think you're trying to do?

May: What are you talking about?

Dawn: Don't play innocent with me! Misty said you were planning to snag Ash and run!

May: I would never do that!

Both girls start arguing over each other.

Ash: That's it! A strike for both of you!

They looked at the floor sadly.

Misty * Snickers *

CLIFF HANGER! Don't kill me for giving Misty that note. It's ok. I'll handle it. You'll see…


End file.
